


The World Keeps Turning

by orphan_account



Series: prompt fills 2017 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scenes, Tag to 1x12, Woops, mac helps jack, this deleted all my tags the first time i did this, truth serum fuelled confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tag to 1x12Chapter One: Truth-serum-fuelled confessions.Chapter Two: Mac helps Jack after a difficult decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "The World Keeps Turning" by Tom Waits/Kathleen Brennan. I felt like it was an appropriate song for this episode, especially the second chapter. 
> 
> Tag to 1x12 for Yesteryearsgirl over at FF.net. There will be spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth-serum-fuelled confessions between Jack and MacGyver.

MacGyver helped Jack into the seat of the plane with a soft grunt. While the blond was undoubtedly strong, Jack was still pretty heavy, even though he might not look it. 

Taking a step back, the younger man looked at his friend. The man's eyes were starting to droop a bit, and MacGyver decided that jack would probably be unconscious in a few minutes. A few minutes, however, was not now, the blond ruefully found when Jack tried to rise from his seat to walk over to MacGyver. "C'mere, buddy," the man slurred.

MacGyver, not wanting his friend to somehow end up injuring himself, took the few steps to bring him closer to the older man. "What's up, Jack?"

Jack smiled loopily. "We're friends, right?"

Mac, unsure of where this was going, shrugged. "Yeah, we're friends." 

Jack looked up at him with a forlorn expression on his face. "Why don't you wanna sit b'me, then?"

The blond hesitated for a moment, then sat in the seat next to Jack.  _Anything to get him to go to sleep_.

Jack slung an arm around his young friend. Mac, squawking in surprise, tried to shrug the arm off, but Jack was determined- and surprisingly strong for someone in his state. Resignedly, the blond settled into his seat to wait until his partner decided to release him. After a moment, Jack started talking again. "I knew you were outs'de th' door." 

Mac patted his arm. "I know, Jack. It was the plan, remember?" 

Jack frowned, continuing. He felt an urgent need to convey what he was thinking to Mac. "No, n't plan. I knew you wouldn't leave me. You never leave me." 

The brunet began to wave his free arm, trying to emphasize his words. "B'th of us. We b'th take care of each other."

MacGyver was beginning to worry. "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack nodded emphatically. "Neither of us gonna- gonna betray the other one, right?"

MacGyver nodded. "That's right, buddy."

Satisfied, Jack settled back in his seat. "You're a good brother."

MacGyver twitched in surprise. "Um, Jack? We're not related."

Jack shrugged lazily. "Y's we are." 

For him, the matter was settled. His eyelids began to droop shut, and MacGyver watched him fall asleep. And, even as Jack's arm grew lax with unconsciousness, MacGyver stayed there.


	2. There'll be Someone Else where You used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song "The World Keeps Turning" by Tom Waits/Kathleen Brennan.
> 
> Hope it isn't too cheesy or anything.

Jack sat on the couch, a lukewarm beer set on the table beside him. Stretched out on the couch with him was Mac, the kid's head tilted lazily back, his feet resting on the coffee table in front of them. Jack stirred, beginning to stand, and Mac's gaze flickered to him. "Leaving already?" He joked. 

Jack smiled, but it was a pale imitation of his usual grin. "This is my house, punk."

MacGyver frowned, sitting up and watching his friend, who had begun to pace. "Seriously, Jack, is everything okay?"

Jack shrugged, released a shaky breath. "I just- I can't help but wonder if I should've said something. Spoken up."

The blond kept quiet, letting his friend get this off of his chest. "I loved Sarah, Mac. I don't say that lightly, either. I could've spent the rest of my life with her and I'd've been happy. I loved her, and I let her go. 

"She was on the altar, and all I could think was that that could've been me up there with her. I would've loved her and cherished her forever. But then it got to the moment and I just- I just knew. It's better for her to be with him. She's happy with him, and that's all I ever wanted for her. I know I did what I had to, I just hate it."

Jack fell silent, and, after a moment, his friend began to talk, choosing his words carefully. "Jack, if there's anything I've picked up from watching you, it's that the right thing to do is never the easiest thing. You loved this woman and you saw that she loved this other man, and you knew that the best thing for her was to be with him. 

"I might not have had a lot of experience with this whole 'love' thing, but from what I can tell, love is always wanting what's best for the other person, even if it hurts you. And I know you loved her- maybe still do, but you let her go. You didn't do it out of carelessness, you did it because you care for her. And that- I think that's what makes you who you are. You'll do anything for the people you love. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's not gonna stop hurting anytime soon, but it'll fade. That's what happens with these things- death and wounds and love."

Jack stopped his pacing- he wasn't quite sure when he had started- and looked down at his friend. "Thanks, Mac."

The blond shrugged wordlessly, a small smile on his face. "You'd do the same for me."

Jack smiled back. It would be a long time before he was fully healed, but- eventually- he would heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a playlist called "Love/Broken Heart Songs" over on youtube while writing this chapter lol


End file.
